Make a Wish
by itachigirl592
Summary: Sasuke has just turned 16, and his birthday so happens to be on the same day as the family killing. sasuke meets a strange old women, and she grants him one wish that will last a month, what will sasuke wish for?
1. Chapter 1

It was Sasukes sixteenth birthday, and it was on the same day as the massacre of his entire family. Naruto and Sakura were secretly planning a surprise party, but Sasuke had seen it coming from a mile away. Sasuke had told his friends that he hated surprise parties, but they never took the hint. Sasuke never liked his birthday, it was too much of a fuss, and people were too mushy. Not to mention, that it was hard being happy, when you had to celebrate the death of your clan. Sasuke was stuck in a world of hurt and pain, and revenge seemed to be his only path. Revenge was his goal and hatred was his life.

* * *

Sasuke Pov

It was around noon that I decided to go clear my mind a little by taking a walk through the Uchiha Compound. You might be wondering why this would clear my mind, but it had simply become a habit for me every birthday. I also wanted to get away from naruto, becouse even though i hate it, he always has a surprise party for me. I was walking at a steady pace, when I saw Kakashi sitting on a bench, reading his favorite book. Kakashi is my sensai, but he always seems to want to nag me about revenge.

"Hey, happy birthday Sasuke." I gave him a look of appreciation, and said "thanks." Kakashi turned toward me, and asked me how I was feeling. Before I answered his question, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his ninja uniform, and that meant he was most likely going to the surprise party that naruto was planning. "Why do you want to know how I feel." Kakashi gave me a confused look. "I asked you, because you are my student and I am worried about you.

I didn't need Kakashi's pity, and he was starting to get on my nerves. Kakashi noticed my slim patience, and decided he could get away with one last lecture. "Sasuke, will you ever forgive your brother for what he did?"

I gave Kakashi the famous uchiha glare and started to get up and walk away, when Kakashi suddenly stopped me. "I'm sorry Sasuke I only want you to think of your future, and revenge is something that would ruin it." Leave now Kakashi you have no idea what i feel, stay out of it. Kakashi let go of my hand, and gave me a hurt look. My heart twinged a little at that, i didnt mean to sound that cold. "im sorry kakashi," Kakashi grinned "Its ok sasuke, just remeber that many people in this village care about you." I looked down as he said that, I really wanted to belive that this could always be my life, but i needed revenge. I was going to ask him about what he did to forget about obito, but he was already gone.

I continued walking through the uchiha compound, thinking about what he said. How could I ever forgive Itachi for what he has done! Itachi killed everyone i cared about, and he i looked up to him. My thoughtsdssuddenly put to a halt, when I noticed an old women sitting on the step of my old home. This compound was sacred to Konoha, and only certain people were allowed in. I knew of all the people who were permitted to be here, and she was not one of the. The women spotted me, and held my gaze. She was a small woman, and she had long jet black hair. She almost seemed see through, so i almost thought it was some kind of genjustu. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have been waiting for you sasuke, your time has come." The women pointed her finger at me as she said this. "What are you talking about!" I said in disbelief. "Explain your reason for introuding into my home!"

The women motioned for me to come closer, and I did so with caution. "I am here to make your dreams a reality, and since you are now sixteen, I the uchiha angel have come to give you your wish."

I decided to go along with this story, and I continued to stay alert as she explained her reasoning. "Every Uchiha is granted one wish at the age of sixteen, and that wish will last exactly one month." The old women smiled softly at me as she explained to me that Itachi had already received his wish at sixteen. It was getting hard to keep cooperating with this so called tale. "If what you are telling me is true, then why hadn't my family told me about this."

The women told me it was because of my age, and that I had to be sixteen before I was notified, or the whole branch of that family would lose the wishes power. This is crazy this had to be a trick, today may be my sixteenth birthday, but how did this women know? The women continued to stare at me with an expressionless face. I couldnt help to notice that the chakra flow that she as giving off had a certain scent to it, almost like that of fresh women suddenly stood up, and started to walk in my opposite direction.

I yelled, "When will I get to this wish?" she stopped and said, "When you blow out your candles of course, and remember that the wish is only for a month." I had many more questions, but the women suddenly vanished. What happened to me, the women must have lied. I'm not stupid enough to fall for her story. Even though I had said this, I was continuously thinking about my wish. If what that lady said was true, then I could get my revenge on my brother once and for all, but the time limited prohibited me from killing him.

When I thought some more, I began to wonder what life would be like with Itachi if he loved me again. ARRG! what am i thinkin! that is the worst idea ever! When i get ahold of him im going to show him what its like. I was on my way home by now, and it was starting to get late. I was emotionally exhausted from Kakashi sensei being protective, and the creepy encounter with the old women. Shit! I completely forgot about the surprise party, but by the time I opened the door, it was too late.

SURPRISE! Everyone from the academy was there, and they dragged me to the table, and started to sing happy birthday. The song was over, and the cake was brought in. "Make a wish," Naruto said in a hyper voice. I decided to go along with the crazy idea of a wish, what did i have to lose? I finally made up my mind; I closed my eyes and made my wish.

* * *

ok, this is my second fanfic. i have gotten coments in the past that i need to work on things, so i tried my best to do so, and i would like to thank you guys for bein honest, please reveiw and tell me what you think ne? and thank you again!

REVEIW PWEASE!


	2. control

The bright morning sun hurt my eyes, and I harden's gotten very much sleep that thanks to that blond idiot. It was about four in the morning, and he had to get ready for practice. Kakashi was very anal about his students arriving on time to the training grounds, yet he never showed up on time. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling contemplating about the wish he had made last night.

* * *

Flash Back

"Come on make a wish Sasuke!" Sakura said with smile. The whole room was filled with people from my class, which was an upgrade compared to my last birthday. Naruto usually had me do something with just him and Sakura. I also noticed that my previous assumption, that Kakashi was coming to this party had been proven right. Kakashi stood next to Kiba and Hinata, while giving me the same look of expectance as Sakura.

"Sasuke why haven't you blown your candles yet?" Kakashi said with a concerned face. I hadn't realized that I had been standing there looking at my cake for a while, and people were waiting. ARRG what do I care about a superstition about the uchiha clan, for all I know she could be an enemy.

As I drew my breath of air, I felt my heart wanting to believe what that women said was true. Its almost like a trigger went off in my uchiha blood telling me to believe, and that this would be my only chance i let the air leave my lungs and blew the candles out. Naruto and the guys had me play a few embarrassing party games, and left around midnight, we had training tomorrow morning. That's when everything would start to change.

End of Flash back

I arrived at the training grounds, and I was the first one there, which wouldn't usually surprise me, but two hours later they still hadn't showed up. Screw this, I'm not going to wait for them. I went to Naruto's house, to see if he had been a dope, and simply slept in, but he wasn't there. I checked Kakashi and Sakura's house as well, but they were gone to.

Konoha itself was fairly loud today. People seemed to be in a rush like they always were. Sasuke jumped, as a girl nearly ran into while he was walking. She was out of breath, and she seemed to be frightened. "You ok miss?." she looked at me as if she still wanted to continue running. She explained that there were rouge ninjas in the hotel she was staying at, and everyone in the hotel was told to evacuate.

"What?" she ran away after she had told me about the ninjas. That is probably where Naruto and the others were. I was on my way to investigate and I found Gai sensei and Kuranai heading in my same direction. "Hey You guys. "What is going on?" they both stopped and gave me a look, that made me suspicious. Kuranai gave Gai a wary look. "its Itachi," Gai said with a low voice. My heart started to beat so fast, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Where is he?" I said with a look that could kill. Gai was stunned, but Kuranai answer right away saying the hotel at the south end. My legs carried me at the speed of light, as my adrenalin was starting to speed up. Why would Itachi be here?

This could be my chance for revenge! I was contemplating the strategy I was goin to use as I came closer to the building. **BANG! **the noise came from the hall across from me, and when I looked over, I saw Itachi standing in front of Naruto looking down at him.

"Itachi i will avenge my clan!" I yelled. Itachi simply glanced over his shoulder at my outburst. "I'm sorry little brother, but I am not interested in you at the moment." rage stated to build up in my chest, as I plunged forward, and lunged at him with my fist. Itachi easily dodged it and caught my hand.

Naruto had escaped by now, and Kakashi and Sakura were knocked out in the hall. You would think I would be scared in this situation, but it just made my anger flare. This is my strength? Have I achieved so little, as to be beaten this easily?

Look what you've done Sasuke, you let my captive escape." You are so weak. You have not gotten any stronger." Itachi, let me go! The next thing that happened, blew my mind completely. He let go. Itachi was just as surprised as I was. He was paralyzed. Then that surprised look on Itachi's face disappeared.

" I see what you have done Sasuke, so this is your wish." Itachi said with a smirk on his face. The confusion on my face was surely a sight to see. The women had been right, the wish had come true. Itachi is at my command. My thoughts were interrupted by Itachi walking closer to me.

"Don't move Itachi!" Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. This proved to be real, and that meant the Ultimate revenge. " Foolish Little brother." Itachi said in a monotone voice. Let the thirty days begin.

* * *

**Hey everyone! again this is only my second fic so im still workin on stuff..please reveiw! that would really encourage me to continue this! let me know what kind of directions you wnat me to **

**take with this fic ok! Thanks Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

HII lol. I'm so gratful for your review! Thanks so much! and i tried to make it longer this time. the story line is goin pretty well. A little hint for the next chap, sasuke is going to come home drunk. If anyone has a good idea for the plot im open to ideas. im probably goin to add some itasasu in the next chap, so yeah. again, this is only my second fic, im workin really hard :)

ill update sooner if i get reviews, they incourage me to continue.

Thanks for your support XO

* * *

I am now sitting in the hokages room, and Lady Sunade is about to decide what is to be done about the Itachi matter. The last few hours have been hell for me! I just want to order Itachi to jump off a bridge, but Kakashi warned me that the hokage was to make the decision, and that he would force my mouth shut if I wouldn't participate.

Itachi's partner had fled the battle on Itachi's orders, and my friends had been taken care of by Sunade. As for my brother, He is sitting in the room with me, and he hasn't said a word since we arrived here. "Sasuke are you paying attention?" lady Sunade said this with frustration. I hadn't realized that I was immersed with my own thoughts, but my day hasn't exactly been calming either.

I gave her a nod and tuned my full attention to her, and I was nervous for her decision, because I didn't want them to kill Itachi. I wasn't thinking this for his own good, I wanted to be the one to kill him. There was no way in hell Konoha was going to get to torture him, its my job. I looked up as sundae was about to speak.

" This is quit the situation Sasuke, because I can neither imprison your brother, nor can I kill him." She looked at Itachi as she spoke, but Itachi seemed to be in a dream state, and wasn't listening to her. " Then what do we do with him Lady Sunade?"

I was surprised to see Kakashi walk in here, and I was almost relieved for someone else to be asking Sunade that question. Sunade tuned her attention away from the two brothers towards Kakashi. There was silence for a long time, and then Sunade spoke.

" I've decided that since I have no knowledge of this new found power of Sasukes, the brothers will check in with me once a week, and we will try to unravel its mystery." Kakashi had agreed to help keep Sasuke updated on their discoveries. This was not the things I wanted to know, I was more interested in where Itachi would be located at all times.

Sunade must have sensed my worried ora, for her next words made me cringe. "Itachi will be living with Sasuke for the time being, since there is no other way to keep Itachi from escaping". This was almost to be expected, for my brother was too strong for any prison. I looked over to my brother, and he actually smirked at this!

The fact that Itachi was probably laughing on the inside, made me swell with rage. Sunade interrupted my thoughts, as she dismissed us both. Kakashi told me to take the back roads home, so not many people could see Itachi.

Many would try to kill him, if they found him here. The walk back home was awkward, and the fact that I wanted to kill Itachi didn't help. Just when I thought he had lost his voice for good, he spoke. " What do you plan on doing with me now little brother?"

When he spoke my rage heightened by ten fold. "I'm going to make your life miserable, and though I cant kill you I am going to make you wish you were dead! I said this with the utmost hate, and Itachi just looked at him with no emotion as always.

" Your hate is not yet strong enough Sasuke, otherwise you would kill me anyway."

Itachi had just crossed a fine line, that made me snap.

" Then ill show you hate " I punched Itachi in the gut, and through him by the nearest tree, and with the wish's power I had control. Itachi coughed up some blood, but appeared to only be slightly injured. I walked over to him, felling better now that I gave him a good hit. Itachi was still emotionless and looked as if that hadn't fazed him at all.

"I would watch that mouth of yours dear brother, unless you like the idea of pain." I said this with a dark voice, letting my hate do all the talking. " you haven't any idea of what pain is yet little brother."

This made me more confused then anything, for he killed my entire clan, not to mention betrayed me as a brother. I decided to ignore his comment, because if I kept hitting him all night, over everything he said, I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

I pulled Itachi up and ordered him to follow without speaking. I should have thought of that sooner, because the rest of the way home was nothing but the bliss of silence. When I went inside, it had been chilly, because I had left the heater off this morning.

I was dead tired, and I still had to find a place for Itachi to crash. "Itachi , you will be sleeping on the floor in my room, until I arrange the family cellar." Itachi couldn't do anything but comply so he picked a spot on the floor, and simply lied there. It was freezing in my room, I got in bed and burrowed my way into my blankets. I looked over at Itachi, and I he wasn't showing it, but I could see goose bumps on his arms.

This made me happy to know that he was uncomfortable. "You are not to move Itachi got it?" Itachi didn't respond, which wasn't anything to worry about, he must listen anyway. I rolled over and started to drift to sleep.

* * *

Dream

I was sitting in a blank white space, and there wasn't anyone in sight. This was the weirdest dream ever. I felt almost like it was real. Then i herd footsteps emerging from my right, and I saw the women who granted me this wish. She was different somehow, and she almost looked younger in a way.

" So we meet again Sasuke, are you enjoying your wish. She said this with a voice that was so pure. " Yes, but where am I?" I asked with a bit of worry on my voice. " You are simply dreaming, but this is just an easier way fro me to talk to you, because I don't have to uses as much of my chi if I'm in here instead of the real world."

that would explain the brief explanation I got the first time, I thought as she told me this. She suddenly spoke with a hint of urgency in it. " I have come to tell you that there are some side affect to the wish you have made."

this made me worry, because if there is a catch then it probably wasn't going to be something trivial. " As the days of the wish flow by, you will be ever more connected to Itachi's heart, and Itachi himself will be open to view yours." I had so many questions, so I just picked the most important one.

" Can you tell me what Itachi wished for?" I kind of expected her next answer. "No Sasuke I cannot." this made me angry and curious. " then can I force him to tell me?" I said with annoyance. " No Sasuke that is the one thing the wish will not allow you to control." I scoffed at her, and looked away.

I looked back though, as I realized that she was beginning to fade again. " I thought you could stay longer in dreams?" She laughed a it as she said, " I am very old Sasuke and becoming weaker as the years pass." I kind of felt bad for her, she was very old, and things like this were probably very rigorous.

I felt a connection between me and her, almost like she was my second mom. "one more thing Sasuke, your wish will make your senses heightened, therefore your

true feelings for Itachi will show through." I didn't get what she meant by that , because I already show my true feelings of hatred towards my brother anyway. I knew she was gone, and I hoped that we would be seeing each other again soon. The space started to grow smaller, and I felt myself waking up.

End of Dream

* * *

I awoke to the bitter night air, and the soft humming sounds of Itachi as he slept.

I looked over at him, and he was as pale as a ghost, but as beautiful as a geisha. I snapped out of my trance, and slapped my self for even thinking about such things, for I hated this man, he took everything for me! I grabbed my quilt that was in the closest, and looked over my shoulder to make sure he was asleep, and luckily he was.

I whispered under my breath, "stay asleep till morning." I hoped he could still take orders when he was asleep. I convinced myself that I was only giving him a blanket so he wouldn't wake up with hypothermia, and have Kakashi yelling at me to keep him alive for testing. I set the blanket on Itachi's body, and he didn't even move.

The order must have worked. I crept back in bed just incase, and slowly drifted off to sleep with the thought of the rough day ahead tomorrow. The morning sunlight hurt my eyes, and my room wasn't as cold as it was before. Itachi was awake and in a sitting position, I realized that I only said until morning he couldn't move.

"Morning Little brother." I didn't even respond to his comment and walked straight into the kitchen. I made some breakfast, and told Itachi to come in. I didn't bother to make Itachi breakfast, and I told him to make his own. " Very considerate of you little brother." Itachi said with a monotone voice.

" You are not worth my time Itachi." Itachi smirked at my comment, and continued to reach in the cabinet for a box of cereal. I glanced his way, and saw that he was wearing his old uniform, and it was tight to his body. The way he walked so gracefully and sexily across the table made me stare. Itachi must have seen me looking as he said, " you like what you see otouto?"

I immediately snapped out of my trance and gave Itachi my uchiha glare. "I was just pondering all the ways to make your day miserable!"

Itachi had a disbelieving look on his face, " Sure you were little brother." I was about to make another retort, when the phone rang. I answered it, and got a hyperactive Naruto yelling in my ear. " Sasuke are you ok, I heard about you having to live with Itachi!" I gave an exasperated sigh, and told him I was fine.

Naruto wasn't convinced, and suggested we go out drinking to get his mind of things. This wasn't really that bad of an idea, it might clear my head a little, and I needed a break from drama.

" fine, but what am I suppose to do with Itachi?" Naruto replied " order him to stay home or something. "Ok ill see you later tonight." Naruto hung up, and I told Itachi he would be staying here tonight. "Have fun otouto, ill be waiting." the way he said this made fell like he was expecting something to happen, so I simply walked away, and went into my room to get some quiet.

* * *

please review :) otouto= little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The noises in the bar are giving me a headache, so I head outside to get some fresh air. I realize that I should have never agreed to come here with such a rambunctious idiot. As I stand there

enjoying the peace and quiet, I can't help but remember the earlier encounter I had with Itachi before I left the house.

Flash Back

"Itachi I'm heading out, so stay out of trouble and don't mess with anything." Itachi didn't even look up; he just stared into space with his stoic expression. For some reason this angered me. Itachi do you understand, answer me." My anger was clearly visible as I said these words with authority. "Hai otouto I understand you." My pride started to swell with happiness as he said those submissive words.

End of flash back

That was probably the only thing that made me happy tonight. I walked inside, and told Naruto I was leaving. My alcohol tolerance level was very low, and I'm being honest when I say I was getting a little light headed. Right as I step into the uchiha compound, that's when it hit me.

Something was wrong, and it had to do with my brother. My heart started to speed up, and my skin felt like it was crawling with a million different insects. I don't know why this was happening, but nevertheless, I started to sprint to my house.

I stopped as I arrived at my door. What am thinking, I'm just a little drunk that's all, and besides Itachi is fine. I stepped into the house, which by my surprised was silent. It was when I walked upstairs that I witnessed the horrific scene. The bathroom floor was covered in blood, and Itachi coughing up said blood.

My emotions immediately blurred together. Out of all my emotions, fear seemed to be the dominant one. I immediately picked my brother off the floor, and started to wipe the blood off his face. "Itachi what is wrong with you." I said in a panicked voice. He was to buisy choking to answer my question, so I brought Itachi to my room and I picked up the phone to call Tsunade. The ringing of the phone seemed to drag on, and my patience was running out. "Hello?" Tsunade said with exasperation.

"Sasuke, why are you calling me at this hour!" I didn't have time for pointless questions, so I ignored that comment. "There is something wrong with Itachi, I need medical assistance immediately. "I'm on my way."Those were her last words, as I heard the firm "Click" in the other line.

The doorbell rang minutes later, and I went to let Tsunade in. She was upstairs before I was, and she began examining him. "What is his condition?" I asked. She looked up at me. "He has a genetic disease that seemed to have been passed down by a generation in your family, and I gave him medication that should put it at bay for now."

The relief that swept over me caused my shoulders to relax and my head to clear. Wait. Was I really that worried about Itachi? Why did I act like I did, it didn't make sense.

"Sasuke, keep an eye on him, and make sure you come to me if his condition worsens." Once she left, I sat next to Itachi, who seemed to be knocked unconscious by the recent pain he experienced. His face was so peaceful when he slept, that I couldn't help but stare. For some odd reason his mouth at the moment seemed to fascinate me, as it parted slightly when he would breath in and out. Gah! I'm sick of this, this is not what I should feel toward the man that took everything away from me!

I decided it was best to go sleep on the couch tonight and clear my head a little. It must be all this alcohol that's causing my judgment to laps. I got in a comfortable position on the couch, and closed my eyes to let the dark curtain take over.

The morning sunlight streamed through the window, and reflected off my cold skin. The warm sunlight wasn't the only thing that jolted me up; it was also the knowledge of what happened last night. I went up stairs, to check on Itachi, and he was already up and dressed when I opened my door. Itachi looked up at me, and he must have seen my attempt to hide my emotions, because his next words were the answer to my hidden question. "I'm fine outoto."

I scoffed at this, and gave him a look that said I didn't care. Itachi smirked at this, which made me want to punch him. "Get your shoes on, were going out to town today." Itachi proceeded by following me out the door. "May I ask where we are going?" I personally just wanted to get out of the house for a while, but I decided it would be best to take Itachi with so I could keep an eye on him. I honestly didn't know where we were going, and then it hit me.

I am taking you shopping for new clothes." Itachi was silent after that, and I was grateful for the peace and quiet, however when we arrived in town, it was anything but a quiet experience. People were starring at Itachi with hatred to match my own. I didn't really care about them of course, but it got a whole lot worse as we continued on our way. I looked in the corner of my eye, and noticed people starting to close in on Itachi. Insults upon insults were being screamed at Itachi as we walked by.

Anger started to rise up in my heart as the people started to yell curse at my brother, and call him things like demon and traitor. I don't get it, why do I care if people call him those things? Most of the names they are calling him are mostly true. I was snapped out of my thoughts, as someone in the crowd threw a rock at Itachi. That's when I exploded with rage I ran up to the man who threw it, and kicked him in the gut. "If you ever touch Itachi again, I'll make you wish you hadn't been born." I looked up at the people, and saw that they had fear written all over their faces.

I let the man go, and walked back to my brother. Itachi's expression was that of a doe in headlights. I was still angry to say the least, and even more confused at what I did." Itachi, let's go." I decided to forget cloth shopping and headed home, but I chose the wooded path, where there aren't any people.

We had only been walking for a few minutes, and I could feel Itachi staring at the back of my head. Great, how am I going to explain what happened back in town. There has to be a away to distract him, so he won't ask, at least not now.

That's when we came upon the old stream that we used to play in when we were little. This was just what I needed to distract him. "Itachi, were going to stop here and get you cleaned up." I turned around as I said this, and gave him the listen to me or else look. "As you wish little brother."

Almost instantly my heart stopped, as he began undressing himself. Itachi slowly lifted his shirt of , and smirked at me when he caught me looking. I was fighting a blush that seemed to creep up my whole body. "Do you like what you see outoto?" He walked over to me in just his shorts and starred directly at me. All I can think of at this moment is oh shit!

Itachi dove into the water with accurate precision, and I followed after him. The water felt amazing on my skin. I haven't been able to bath lately since so much has been going on. Itachi popped up out of the water and swam over to me. "let's play a game." I was surprised Itachi would ask something like this, and I just stared at him disbelievingly.

Why would I want to play a game with a murderer? I was jolted out of my thoughts, as a wave of water plashed over my face. Itachi Just splashed me! That's it, there is no way I'm gunna loose to him, even if it's some stupid splashing game. I retorted by splashing him with my own title wave, and of course the bastard dogged it!

All of a sudden, quick like lighting Itachi was behind me, and he dunked me under water. I swam back up to the top, and my irritated self saw something I never thought I would see in a million years. Itachi was laughing, he was actually laughing. Either I'm going def from water log, and I'm crazy, or Itachi is really laughing.

His laugh would sound like a long-lasting chuckle to anyone else who would have heard it, but to me it was the biggest one in the world. I was so surprised, that I didn't realize Itachi was open for a shot, but I snapped out of it, and gave my last strike. It hit Itachi dead in the face, and he stopped laughing and shook the water off, like a dog. Now it was my turn to laugh.

My laughing surprised myself as well, because this would be the first time I've laughed since the massacre. By now, Itachi started to laugh again, and we were both in frenzy. Then like the water that surrounded us, I started to cry.

Itachi stopped laughing, and just starred at my face as tears streamed with a steady flow. Why was I crying? Even though I asked myself this question, my heart knew the answer. Memories from my childhood flooded my mind. Itachi and I were so close before the massacre, and this is what we usually did. When we arrived here, I had forgotten about this place

* * *

flashback

Aniki, stop splashing me i give up! hahahahah "come now sasuke stop being such a poor sport!"

Hmph why do you have to be so mean to me. " come now sasuke lets be done then. Wait...this might be the last time i get to see you in a while.

"sasuke im sorry, about not being there for you enough. dont be, i know you love me. "Oh, then in that case aniki wants a hug." ok!

* * *

As my tears started to flow harder, I felt a rush f warmth cover my body.

My body froze instantly, ad my mind registered that my brother was hugging me. "Sasuke calm down." Itachi held tighter as he said this. All I could do was listen, because my tears had already stopped, and my body was still in shock.

"Tell me little brother, why did you protect me back at the village." My shock had been replaced by fear, as I didn't know what to say to him. Itachi saw that I didn't know the answer, and wiped of my tear lines with his hand.

Itachi started to loosen his grip on me, and I instantly panicked. "wait, stay like this with me for a little longer." Itachi of course had to listen to me, but I think a part of him wanted to stay. That's when I knew the answer to his question. "itachi, I missed you, and I want it to be the way it used to be."

That's when Itachi used his hand to push me back, which surprised me.

Oh crap, why did I say such things to Itachi? Of course he wouldn't feel that way, he tried to kill me along with the entire clan. My anger started to build up again, and vanished as quick as it came, at Itachi's next actions. "We can never go back to the way we were, and this is why."

Itachi slowly brought his face close to mine, and closed his lips over mine.

* * *

hey guys! sorry i havent updated in a while, but here is the next chapter! soooo what do you think? im really excited about where this is going lol! if you have any story plot suggestions fell free to tell me, and ill definantly consider them. Oh, And please review, becouse the more reviews i get , the more excited i get to write again lol

~review please

ttyl!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys i forgot to save when i made space changes, so i re uploaded ch 5 so its easyer to read!

please enjoy and review '")

* * *

The warmth of his lips smothers my senses, as I stand convulsing with different emotions. We slowly separate, and I realize my lack of fear and confusion. This is wrong, and yet I didn't refuse him. I look up at my brother only to see the expression of love and care.

Why Itachi? Why do you care for me now? My voice shook with disbelief when asking this. After all, Itachi had successfully acted as my brother once, and easily fooled me. Maybe this time was also a lie. Itachi took a step back, so he was looking directly at me.

"I have always loved you Sasuke, even when we were apart." I listen carefully to the tone of his voice, and I find only love and truth. As much as I want to believe him, my heart still bears the wound of false love given to me by this very man.

Even with this wound, I have made my choice. "Itachi, i trust you, therefore I order you to be free." Itachi lifts his head with a sad expression on his face. "Foolish otouto." Within seconds the trees around the pool shake as shinobi fly toward my brother and I. I quickly pose to strike in order to defend my brother. Suddenly my arms are pulled behind my back, and my weapons are taken from me.

I turn to look at the face of my brother. "Itachi Let go of me! What are you doing! I struggle to free myself, but to no avail. "I am following orders Sasuke." I knew it was to good to be true, Itachi would never have claimed to love me. Why did I fall for that crap, haven't I learned that there isn't anything called love! "Itachi, you truly are despicable." A voice I haven't heard before suddenly speaks up. "Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to finally meet you, my name is Madara.

"What do you want from me?" The man named Madara ordered Itachi to get me out of the pool. I struggle some more, only to be thrown toward the water's edge. "I am here to collect you, so that our leader can evaluate you for a future mission.

My ears perk up at this, as I can't believe I have fallen for a trap set by Itachi. For all I know, the whole wish thing could have been part of his plan. So if this is an illusion. Then what part of the whole ordeal is real? Madara spoke again, but this time with more authority in his voice. "Will you come with us nicely, or will you be forced, it's your decision." This man is really starting to piss me off!

"Hell no, I would never submit to the likes of yo…..my head went all dizzy before I could finish. The lights were getting dimmer, and I couldn't process anything besides the image of Itachi caring me toward Madara, but Itachi looked different, almost anguished, or defeated. I ponder this thought for only a second, as everything went black.

Dream

The fog is thick, so I can't see anything, other than the tree closest to me.

At least I know im in a wood somewhere. I must have been knocked out. I am certain this is a dream now, because the fog is the same as when I last saw the old which. Almost as if she can read my mind, the old witch appeared before me like a ghost.

I jump back a little. "you scared the shit out of me !" She simply chuckled and walked over to the tree. "Come now Sasuke, we have much to discuss in very little time." While sitting next to her, I have the urge to scream and yell at her, for everything that's happened. The wish that I made completely backfired and it seemed should know why this was happening to me.

"Sasuke, there is so much I want to tell you, but I can only give you part of the truth.

Your wish ended when you freed Itachi, but there are still lingering bonds, that were there before your wish. I cannot tell you how strong or what the bonds represent, but soon you will find out."

This confuses me, and I momentarily think about what happened in the pool earlier. Wait, did she perhaps see what Itachi and I did? A blush suddenly crosses my face. That blush turned to a red rage, as I remembered what had happened after that. Yeah, that's right, it was all just an illusion, nothing more. I had questions to ask her about that incident, and about the guy named Madara, but she started talking before I had the chance.

"I am almost out of power Sasuke, and my visits are going to continue to get shorter. Listen carefully; you once wished to know about Itachi's wish did you not?" This caught me off guard, and I really started to pay attention to her words.

"Sasuke, your fate has been closely intertwined with your brothers since birth. The uchiha bloodline is the entity that decided to bind you together. Unfortunately, you and Itachi are both prisoners of the uchiha bloodline.

You may have freed Itachi from your wish, but in reality you are both still very tightly bound. I cannot reveal the details of Itachi's wish, but I can tell you about the man named Madara. He has a lot to do with your brother's wish, and he has control his chains. In order for you both to be free, you have to defeat him." She didn't say anything after that, so I assumed she was finished.

So many questions were trying to pop out of my mouth, but only one escaped. "Why would I want to save Itachi, he betrayed me. The witch wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Sasuke once you free your brother, you will be free too. You will also get find the true reason for the uchiha massacre. Once you defeat Madara and uncover the truth, you will find that love has coiled itself through the chains and painful memories."

To say I am confused is a huge understatement, but I had no time to dig deeper into the subject as the witch disappeared from the foggy dream space. Time alone to think is so scary, especially when I am thinking about so many different things. I hope that I can just stay in this dream space forever, but then again that is just wishful thinking.

* * *

thank you all for reading this chapter! i really apreciate your comments, they make me want to write more about this awsome pairing!


End file.
